


Aku Memilihmu

by Empress_Chiyo93



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Chiyo93/pseuds/Empress_Chiyo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kegelapan dan Cahaya tak akan bisa bersatu. Meskipun berdampingan, sangatlah sulit. Lantas, jika berada di tengah, mana yang harus dipilih?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Memilihmu

**Author's Note:**

> Type : OneShot
> 
> Fandom : Seven Knights
> 
> Genre : AU, Psychopath Story, Yaoi
> 
> Rated : M (Lemon)
> 
> Character :   
> \- Dellons  
> \- Kris  
> \- Rudy
> 
> Warning :  
> \- SEKALI LAGI LEMON!! Yang tidak suka, jangan diteruskan!  
> \- Psychology Story, cerita ini akan membawa emosi dan pikiran Anda. Jika tidak kuat, jangan diteruskan.
> 
> Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.
> 
> Disclaimer : Seven Knights – Netmarble

**~Aku Memilihmu~**

“Kau bukan Cahaya maupun Kegelapan. Kau terjebak berada di tengah-tengah.”

Kalimat yang masih terngiang di telingaku. Kalimat yang mungkin menghinaku karena kesalahanku mengikuti Dellons. Tapi, kalimat itu juga membuatku berpikir kembali arah mana yang harus kupilih. Kegelapan? Ataukah Cahaya?

Kegelapan telah mempermainkanku, namun Cahaya telah membenciku.

Lantas, jika aku memilih salah satu dari mereka, untuk siapa kekuatan itu dimiliki?

Ah, kalimat itu selalu muncul disaat aku menimbang keputusanku.

Untukku sendiri?

Ataukah untuk membantu Rudy?

Tapi, jika aku melakukannya, akankah Rudy mempercayaiku?

Aku selalu memikirkannya, tapi apakah dia memikirkanku setelah dia menyelamatkanku?

Setelah kejadian itu, Rudy hanya memikirkan rakyatnya, bukan diriku.

Tak apa. Aku tak akan memaksanya. Ini demi mereka.

“Benarkah? Apa kau yakin bahwa membiarkan Rudy memikirkan rakyatnya maka dia juga memikirkanmu? Bukankah kau masih dendam padanya? Bahkan setelah kau membenciku, masihkah kau ingin mengikutinya yang belum tentu dia akan mengingatmu? Ingatlah! Kau seperti ini karena dia, bukan?”

Benar. Aku seperti ini karena dia!

Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kepercayaan.

“Kepercayaan? Benarkah dia masih mempercayaimu? Setelah kau bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, apakah dia akan mempercayaimu? Begitu banyak orang telah menganggapmu sebagai pengkhianat _Terra Kingdom_. Kau memang masih dianggap sebagai salah satu _Seven Knights_ , tapi dengan kondisimu ini, masihkah mereka mempercayaimu?”

Aku memang lemah! Bahkan terlemah dari mereka! Tapi, aku yakin akan ada kesempatan untuk lebih kuat lagi!

“Kapan? Kurasa itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Bukankah kau bisa melihat kondisi sekarang seperti apa? Masih adakah kesempatan untukmu? Bahkan untuk membantu Rudy?”

Memang benar. Tak ada kesempatan. Kondisi saat ini tak mungkin bisa kulakukan. Dellons semakin kuat karena kekuatan Kegelapan. Evan, yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Rudy, telah beralih memberontak Rudy karena Rudy hanya ingin membunuh Karin yang merupakan titisan Dewa Kehancuran hanya demi melindungi dunia. Ditambah lagi, seseorang ingin menjatuhkan kedudukan Rudy di saat dunia semakin kacau.

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu?

Para warga mulai membencinya. Evan dan beberapa temannya telah meninggalkannya. Akan ada yang merebut tahta Rudy.

Benar juga, ini kesempatanku!

“Hee~ Bukankah kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Rudy?”

Perasaan?

“Tidak ada gunanya kau menjatuhkan bahkan membunuh Rudy jika kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Kuberitahu. Kegelapan dan Cahaya tak akan bisa bersatu. Meskipun berdampingan, sangatlah sulit. Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya, Evan telah memiliki Kegelapan karena ia memiliki perasaan kecewa dan benci pada Rudy. Bahkan, orang yang sangat dekat dengannya pun akan merasakan hal yang sama.”

Benarkah? Tapi, mereka....

“Pasukan kepercayaan Rudy? Masih belum. Tapi nantinya akan sama.”

Jangan bercanda!

“Aku tidak bercanda. Kau sudah lihat Rudy seperti apa, ‘kan?”

Rudy... memang saat ini mengalami tekanan yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan, ia sulit fokus.

“Karena kebodohannya. Dia bernafsu akan membunuh Karin dengan alasan demi melindungi dunia. Karena kebodohannya, dia lalai memegang kepercayaan sehingga ada yang ingin memberontak padanya. Dan karena kebodohannya juga, dia melepaskanmu.”

Melepaskanku?

“Sudah kukatakan. Benarkah dia akan memikirkanmu? Yang sekarang ada dipikirannya adalah... tentang keegoisannya.”

Egois?

“Dia egois karena dia berpikir mampu melindungi dunia dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan orang yang selama ini membantunya.”

Apa maksudmu?

“Evan telah dibuat kecewa olehnya, sehingga dia tidak lagi memikirkan nasib Evan. Karin yang dia incar pun tidak peduli akan jasa dan nyawa yang telah Karin korbankan untuknya. Bahkan, kau pun sudah tidak dianggap lagi.”

Apa...?!

“Ingatlah! Saat kau dan dia menjadi calon Ksatria Cahaya, dia memang terlihat menghargaimu. Tapi sebenarnya, dia hanya menuruti egonya demi mendapatkan sebuah tahta. Saat kau ikut denganku, berapa tahun dia tidak mengejarmu? Bahkan, benarkah dia masih mengingatmu? Dia sudah melupakanmu karena tahta yang ia miliki. Ah, dia memang ingat tapi saat kau menampakkan dirimu sekali lagi di hadapannya. Tapi, tahukah kau apa yang ada dipikirannya? Kau hanyalah pengganggu.”

Hah...?!

“Dia memasang senyum palsu, bahkan dengan sumpah serapah yang dia salin dalam kata-kata hingga membuatmu percaya padanya. Padahal, itu hanya omong kosong.”

Tidak....

“Dan lagi, setelah kau diselamatkan olehnya, apakah dia memberimu kekuatan agar kau semakin kuat? Tidak, ‘kan? Apakah dia masih tetap menyayangimu setelah dia tahu perubahanmu? Tidak, ‘kan?”

Itu....

“Rudy sudah lelah. Dia telah membuang seluruh kepercayaan orang, bahkan kepercayaanmu. Ah, bahkan mungkin sekarang, dia iri padamu... karena kau tidak memiliki saingan atas tahta di kerajaanmu.”

Tidak... aku....

“Seharusnya, kau dari dulu sudah sadar, siapa yang lebih peduli terhadap keinginanmu?”

Keinginanku...?

“Disaat kau membutuhkan kekuatan, kau meminta tolong padaku. Tentu aku berikan apapun yang kau mau!”

Pembohong!

“Ah, maaf. Mungkin dulu aku memang benar-benar mengkhianatimu. Tapi, aku lakukan itu semua agar kau sadar, siapa yang lebih peduli bahkan lebih menyayangimu? Sayangnya, kau lebih memilih dia yang tentunya lebih tidak peduli terhadapmu.”

....

“Tapi, herannya. Setelah kau membuangku dengan meninggalkan kebencian padaku, kenapa sekarang kau... kembali padaku?”

Aku... merasa sangat lemah. Dibandingkan Rudy, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan, jauh di bawah kekuatan Evan. Tidak hanya Evan. Knox juga... sekarang lebih kuat dari diriku....

“Jadi, kau ingin memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari yang saat ini kau miliki sehingga kau kembali padaku?”

Benar!

“Lalu, untuk siapa kau gunakan kekuatan ini nantinya? Masih ingin membantu Rudy untuk melindungi dunia? Menuruti egonya yang tentunya akan membuatmu dilupakan? Atau... kau gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri?”

Aku....

“Kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Kalau kau masih menyimpan setitik Cahaya di dalam hatimu, maka tidak ada gunanya kau memiliki kekuatan Kegelapan. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar menginginkan kekuatan Kegelapan, maka kau harus memusnahkan Cahaya itu dengan tanganmu.”

Apa maksudmu...?

“Jika kau masih mencintai Rudy, maka tak ada gunanya kau mencariku, bahkan mencari kekuatan Kegelapan. Tapi, jika kau tetap ingin memiliki kekuatan Kegelapan, maka kau harus membunuh perasaan cintamu kepada Rudy dengan tanganmu sendiri, dan kembalilah padaku dengan membawa bukti... bahwa kau juga membunuh Rudy.”

Apa...?!

“Bukankah kau adalah seorang Raja Iblis? Jika benar, maka kau harus menunjukkan kebengisanmu padaku dengan membawakan kepala Rudy padaku. Tapi, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, sayang sekali, kau bukanlah Raja Iblis, tapi Raja Pecundang! Ahahaha!!”

Keparat!!

“Ketahuilah, Kris. Bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku selalu membantumu bahkan aku selalu menyayangimu. Aku selalu menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar berpisah darinya. Itu terserah dirimu. Jika kau ingin kembali padaku, maka kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan dan kenikmatan cinta yang sesungguhnya dariku. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jika kau lebih memilih Rudy, maka kau boleh mengejarku dan membunuhku, bahkan kau boleh memenggal kepalaku. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan cinta dan kebahagiaan, hanya kekecewaan dan kesakitan.”

Aku... harus memilih yang mana...?

“Kris! Jangan kau dengarkan! Dia pasti akan menyakitimu!!”

Aku...

“Kris!! Percayalah padaku!!”

Aku...

“Kris!! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu!! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi!!!”

....

“Kris! Kumohon jangan kau ikuti dia!!”

Haaah~ Benar juga.

Kau masih membutuhkanku. Kau takut aku menghilang lagi. Kau percaya padaku. Tapi...

Apa kau benar-benar memikirkanku?

Apa kau benar-benar peduli padaku?

Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?

“Aku selalu memikirkanmu, peduli dan mencintaimu! Karena itu, aku ingin kau di sampingku! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu! Pinjami aku kekuatanmu untuk melindungi dunia ini!”

Begitu, ya...?

Melindungi dunia....

Baiklah....

**Aku memilihmu.**

**_JRAAAASH!!!_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hng...! Aah~!!”

Akhirnya... aku bisa merasakannya juga.

“Hmmh~... Nahh~!”

Merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

“Khh!! Haahh!!”

Bercinta dengan seseorang...

Yang tentunya mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan.

“Aaahh!! Hnghhh!! NGAAAAHH!!”

Melumer dan menyatu... merasakan kehangatan miliknya di dalam lubang cintaku.

Merasakan _euphoria_ pertama kalinya.

Benar. Aku memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya, dan dia memberikan segala yang dia miliki untukku.

Milikku telah menjadi miliknya.

“Kau cantik sekali, Kris. Bahkan, kau semakin cantik setelah kau mendapatkan kekuatan Kegelapan.”

Aku mendapatkan kekuatan Kegelapan...?

“Dan yang paling aku kagumi adalah... kau melakukannya, Kris.”

Melakukan apa?

Ah, benar juga.

Kini, aku telah menjadi kuat, dan bahkan mendapatkan julukan “Penguasa Iblis Kris” karena kekuatan baruku yang tentunya kudapat darinya.

Ditambah, hadiah kenangan dari seseorang yang dulunya sangat aku cintai.

“Apa kau tidak takut dengan tatapannya, Kris?”

“Heh! Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula, tatapannya saat ini hanyalah kosong. Dan aku rasa, dia sedang menangis di sana.”

“Ahaha! Aku suka caramu! Aku semakin mencintaimu.”

“Kaulah yang membuatku untuk memilihmu dan mencintaimu, Dellons.”

Kami tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan benda yang kini berada di atas kursi yang sedang menatap kami dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebuah kepala dari seseorang yang dulu aku cintai.

Kepala Rudy sebagai tanda bahwa aku telah memilih jalan Kegelapan bersama dengan Dellons.

Egokah aku?

Mengapa tidak?

**~END(?)~**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ketiga yang sebenarnya sudah ada di Wattpad yang saya pindahkan ke sini untuk ikut IFA 2016.
> 
> Cerita ini tetap pada OTP spesial saya, Dellons x Kris. Tapi, saya tambahkan OTP No. 1 saya, Rudy x Kris.
> 
> Yah, hanya segitu saja. Terima kasih~
> 
> Salam~


End file.
